


On the Lakeside Shore

by SatoK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatoK/pseuds/SatoK
Summary: They are returning to Mandalore tomorrow. He is hopeful and terribly afraid. Perfectly balanced.. as all Jedi should be.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	On the Lakeside Shore

**Author's Note:**

> First fic... More of a writing exercise to get used to writing fiction. Many thanks to my beta, you know who you are.

Cloaked in the ambiguity of sombre darkness a Duchess and her protector luxuriate in newfound peace. They will be returning to her home tomorrow. But tonight, they have found this reprieve by the lake. The looming threat of guards, bounty hunters, war are nonexistent now. There is serenity here. They are alone at last. 

Obi-Wan finds himself at once both anxious and at peace. He is an oxymoron and his Duchess would tell him so.

Dulcet tones of ripples cast toward the shoreline are matched in volume only by leaves stirred from the warm breath of this planets summer and the gentle snapping of the firewood. They have sojourned on such inhospitable worlds, whether the populace or environment make it so. It is harmonious they were here, on Takodana, when they received the news. 

Here the tranquillity, transitory in its nature, is hindered by a splash and the call of exuberant lake creatures permeate through the penumbra. 

Startled by the spontaneous upheaval to the status quo, her laughter punctuates the air. A gentle rhapsody, mellifluous in its cadence. He has not heard her laugh often enough.

Her joy infuses into the Force, as resplendent as the galactic core and just as bright. He would gladly go blind from watching her. 

His breath catches as she looks up from her perch on his shoulder.

Eyes, more precious than kyber and twice as blue, effervescent from the light of the fire, trap him in this moment. Mesmerized, he commits all of her to his memory, though there are things he doesn't know yet. Shouldn't ever know.

After her gaze levels back on their surroundings, he fumbles for that infamous Jedi courage, which he's not convinced he's ever truly possessed. If she were watching him she would witness his journey. 

Glances, timid and surreptitious, are cast in her direction, as if by gazing at her for too long would divulge his deepest desire, his greatest fear. Steely resolve settles in his soul. Qui-Gon will return from the port soon.

He can see the curiousity give way to surprise when he tilts her head gently by the chin and leans toward her. 

Lips meet. It is brief.

They are frozen in this moment, and he waits for her rebuke, for her strength to remind of them about the lives which aren't theirs to give, of their duty. The admonishment isn't forthcoming.

Instead, she closes the distance again. He leans forward and he is lost and embraces her fully, not knowing when he may get to do so again.

Hands wander, and with clothing removed, she is unveiled in all her resplendent glory. Her skin echoes the ethereal moonlight of the twin celestials above. She outshines them both.

Their muted gasps, concealed by the crackle of the fire and the lapping of waves, climb toward a crescendo. They are at the apex and she leaps first, an explosion of incandescent radiance in the Force, beckoning him to follow. 

"Satine…"

He soars.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism welcome, I'm still learning. Will probably flail about and fumble a few more of these sorts of things together at some point.


End file.
